1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towing device that can be used to tow primarily water based craft behind a vessel.
2. The Reference
Other types of towing devices are known. For example, the following U.S. patent Nos. relate to towing devices: U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,525 to Roberts; U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,536 to Archer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,512 to Mathews et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,770 to Heyworth; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,563 to Hislop; U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,324 to Latimer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,202 to Jennings et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,054 to Jacobs Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,943 to Brushaber; U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,891; U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,588; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,407. The present invention is designed to provide several benefits that are an improvement over the above references. Two of the many benefits that the present invention provides are lateral stability along with longitudinal adjustability.